Tea Party
by Keith B. Real
Summary: Integra drinks some funny Tea. SxI LEMON. If you're not 18 years old don't read this.


**Tea Party**

Walter opened the small orange box of tea leaves and smelled them. He had never heard of this particular blend before and he had picked it up out of curiosity. He had bought it from a vendor in London who had looked rather odd. He was the only Asian vendor Walter had seen downtown in quite some time. The man hadn't spoke English all that well but Walter had understood that the tea was a special blend that would give the drinker an extra boost of energy in addition to what the caffeine normally did.

The tea leaves smelled faintly of oranges and pine needles; Walter thought it was an odd combination of smells but it wasn't unpleasant. Sir Integra had off handedly mentioned that she would like to have some more variety in her tea and Walter decided that this strange blend was just strange enough to fit the bill. Plus Sir Integra had been doing an awful lot of work as of late; more so than usual. It was his opinion that she should get more sleep and let him handle some of it but if she insisted on staying up late he might as well accommodate her as best he could.

He poured hot water over the tea bag and put the right amount of sugar Sir Integra liked and then added some cream. When the tea was just right he put it on a tray along with some scones and the rest of the pot and made his way out into the hall and towards the stairs. His footsteps echoed loudly across the tiled floor and it struck him just how empty the place was. It was usually fully staffed at night, that being the time the Hellsing organization's enemies kept their hours, but since the events of a few weeks ago the place seemed deserted.

The echoing stopped as he got onto the red carpeted steps and ascended the stairs. He opened the door to Sir Integra's office while holding the silver tray and walked in. He gave a slight bow and said "Your tea is ready My Lady."

Sir Integra was sitting at her large oaken desk. Her face was bathed in the glow of the computer screen she sat in front of and the reflection on her spectacles masked her eyes. Walter could feel her gaze flicker over him and then back to the screen even though he couldn't her eyes. "Thank you Walter. Leave it on the desk. Did you bring the pot?"

He had indeed brought the entire pot of tea. "Yes Mam. May I suggest a solid eight hours sleep over a pot of tea?"

Integra didn't look up from her work. "You may. What blend is it?"

"I'm not sure of the name. I bought it just today from a street vendor in London. He said it would give you some added energy." He said setting the tray down on the edge of her desk.

Integra eyed the tea suspiciously but shrugged it off. "Thank you Walter. Dismissed."

Walter bowed. "Good night My Lady." He said as he walked out of her office.

Once he was gone Integra stopped typing and sat back in her cushioned chair. She swiveled it around to face the large window that towered behind her. The moon was full and was beaming its pale glow directly into her office. She had spent most of the day going over damage assessments and sending letters to the families of dead soldiers. Her current project was searching for replacements. She couldn't transfer too many soldiers from other divisions lest it attract attention. She frowned. There was simply no way she would be able to rebuild Hellsing's ranks in the usual manner. _Perhaps if I transferred a few from the police departments…but police aren't soldiers. _

She spun back around in her chair and reached for her teacup. She took a whiff of the tea's aroma before drinking it and found it to be strange but pleasant. She took a sip and her eyes raised slightly. It tasted wonderful. She took a slightly deeper sip, being careful not to burn herself. A slight smile crept across her lips. Walter had outdone himself on this one. She would have to make sure he picked more of the stuff up later.

She went back to her computer and began shuffling through files of MI5 agents all the while drinking her tea and mulling over the idea of police officers. After what might have been an hour she slapped the surface of her desk and scowled. _Damn it. If it wasn't for Alucard, Seras and Walter we would be finished right now. Two of my best agents are vampires. That wouldn't annoy me so much if I wasn't the head of a vampire hunting organization. _

She decided to look through the dossiers of police officers. Maybe transferring a few with SWAT backgrounds would work. An idea suddenly struck her. She wasn't sure where it came from but suddenly she thought she might have a few questions for Seras. _She's a police girl, she must have some good references for me. _Integra pushed a small white button on the intercom box installed into the side of her desk. "Walter, send Seras Victoria up here on the double," She said to the intercom.

"Right away My Lady," Came Walters voice through the intercom.

Integra sat back in her chair and sipped her tea. She could feel its effects starting to kick in. Sitting still in the chair was becoming difficult. She felt the urge to get up and pace about the room but she held it back. Maybe if she made any headway with this troop allotment business she would go for a jog. She hadn't jogged in a long time but now she felt like it. She set the tea cup down and began to fidget. She tried to stop herself but it was exceedingly difficult to sit still. She decided she would let herself fidget until Seras arrived. No need to go through this much trouble to put on a show that no one was watching.

There was a knock on the door and Integra straightened up. "Enter." She said.

The door creaked open and Seras stuck her head inside leaving her body to be shielded by the door. Her red eyes scanned the room and her nose twitched. She reminded Integra of a frightened rabbit. Integra's knuckles clenched as she looked at Seras. Something about the vampire looked different. Her face, instead of bringing about a curious revulsion, now made Integra smile. Seras was a pretty girl. High cheek bones, a strong chin, soft, if red, eyes. And her hair. Her hair was just the perfect length for her and it held the most peculiar style. It looked as though Seras merely ran a comb through it now and again but even so it looked beautiful on her.

Integra liked the frightened looked on Seras' face. It made her look prettier. It also filled Integra with a surge of energy knowing that she, a mere mortal, could make a monster like Seras cower behind a door. Suddenly she wanted to see all of her.

"Come in Seras." Integra said flatly although it was an effort to keep relish out of her voice. "Come in and shut the door."

Seras walked in and closed the large door behind her. She stood like a frightened rabbit for a brief moment before she snapped to attention. "You requested to see me Sir Integra?" she said loudly, betraying her discomfort even more.

Integra's tongue licked the back of her teeth as she looked Seras up and down. The woman was all leg, her black leggings only serving to make them look longer. They led Integra's eyes up to the hem of her short skirt which rested bellow her thin waist. Integra's eyes continued to ascend where they rested on Seras' large, full breasts. Integra squirmed ever so slightly in her seat and felt a moistness in her panties. _What in the nine hells is going on here? I'm not attracted to women. Hell, I barely notice men. Why am I feeling this way all of a sudden? And who the hell got her that god damned outfit? How am I supposed to work when she's dressed like that? _Integra stopped short of trying to supply answers to her questions. She felt great and decided that she liked this strange sensation, whatever it was.

"Yes Miss Victoria, I requested your presence. Perhaps you could tell me why?"

Seras gulped. She remained at attention and said nothing for a moment. "H-have I done something wrong?"

_She stuttered. She could bench press a small horse and here she is cowering before me. I love it! _"No you've done nothing wrong. Quite the opposite I'm afraid." Integra stood up. It felt good to stand and even better to briskly walk across the room and stand behind Seras. The vampire police girl stood at attention the whole time. Integra stood behind her and examined her shoulders. Seras had slender yet powerful looking shoulders that ran down into her lower back in such a way that Integra could hardly resist the urge to run her finger down Seras' spine. The urge nearly overcame her completely when Integra saw how Seras' buttocks curved down toward her legs at such an exquisite angle.

"I need your advice on a few things." Integra said as she placed her hand on the small of Seras' back and gently nudged her forward. Seras dropped out of her stiff stance and let Integra lead her towards her desk. Integra felt as though she was about to burst with her hand on Seras' back. She was wearing a glove and Seras her uniform but the knowledge that her pale, soft skin was millimeters away from her own was intoxicating.

"I've decided to transfer over members from the countries police departments. We have large amounts of losses to replace as I'm sure you know and I'm afraid we can't move them all from our usual places as it would cause undue suspicion." She guided Seras around to her chair and pointed at the monitor. "Have a seat."

Seras was looking around the room as though she expected to see hidden cameras or eyes in the walls. She cautiously sat down in Integra's chair and gave puzzled looks at the monitor and Sir Integra. "But, Sir I don't understand. I was just a rookie and I don't know many other officers and…"

"Quiet Seras, don't sell yourself short. You were the sole survivor of a ghoul attack, technically, and you helped repel a surprise invasion by armed ghouls and freaks. Simply look over some of these files and see if you see anyone like yourself." Integra said softly.

Seras looked directly at the screen but didn't see it. She felt the gaze of Integra Hellsing on her and it was difficult to think. All this time Sir Integra had looked at her as though she were a stray dog that had wandered in and messed on the floor, now she was praising her and acting strange. Very strange. Seras tried to clear her head and sort through the files on the computer. She desperately wanted Integra's approval and this seemed to be her big chance. As she read over the files she began to get a hollow feeling in her gut. The information meant nothing to her. Nothing important anyway. She had been called up her specifically for this and now she was blowing her big chance.

Integra smiled. Seras had no idea what she was doing. The girl wasn't stupid, that much was certain, but she was still a foot soldier through and through. Integra could count on Seras to shoot what she was pointed at and that suited Integra just fine.

Integra slipped off her white gloves slowly, finger by finger making sure Seras knew she was doing it. Integra saw one of her red eyes flick from the screen to her hands and she had to resist smiling. With her hands free of the gloves Integra gently placed the tips of her fingers on the back of Seras' neck and pressed down slightly. Her skin was room temperature and was as soft as silk. Beneath her skin, Integra could feel Seras' neck muscles, tight and strong. _She's like a piece of steel wrapped in silk._

Seras stiffened immediately as Integra's fingers touched the back of her neck and pressed downward. It sent goose bumps traveling up and down her neck and her breath caught in her throat. Seras swallowed hard and kept on searching as though nothing was happening.

Integra slowly grasped the entirety of the back of Seras' neck and slowly began massaging it. The muscles that had felt like steel bands slowly loosened and became like liquid in Integra's hand. "You're awful tense Seras. Have you been working hard?"

Seras bit her lip. "Erm, well sort of. I've had an awful lot of adjusting to do and what with the incident and…I'm just very confused." Seras said looking at the screen and imagining that she lived inside it amongst the glowing words and margin lines; anywhere but where she was.

"I understand." Integra said rubbing lower on Seras' back. "I had a similar problem when I took over this organization." Even thoughts of those rough days didn't do anything to sway the strange sense of elation she was feeling. Nor did they do much to distract her from Seras. "I doubt such muscle tension can be good for you. Even if you are a vampire. Hold still."

She reached around Seras' neck and swiftly undid the buttons on her shirt. Seras sat up straight as though at attention and Integra took the opportunity to undo more buttons. She was fast and dexterous, before Seras knew it her uniform was undone and her black bra was showing. "Um, Sir…" she stammered.

"Be quiet Seras. Not only am I your commanding officer I am your master's master. I've decided that your back is too stiff for you to perform your duties." Integra grabbed the back of the chair and wheeled it off to the side out of the way of the computer. She moved a stack of papers out of the way clearing a spot on the desk. "Lean forward." She said to Seras as she pulled the top of her uniform back exposing her shoulders completely. Integra let out a slight smile. Seras' shoulders were even better looking without her uniform to cover them. They were indeed strong yet delicate looking shoulders. Integra ran her finger beneath the black bra strap that cut across her left shoulder and let it go with a small snap. "Now lean over onto the desk. I'll see if I can't get some of that tension out of your back.

Seras did as she was told. Her master's master had commanded it. The wood of the desk felt cool on her skin and she was a bit uncomfortable. She wiggled her arms free of her uniform and placed them on the desk to rest her head upon. This was uncomfortable enough as it was, no need to have it be any worse.

Integra's hands were incredibly warm, almost hot, on her bare skin. Integra started by squeezing her neck softly with one hand while slowly kneading her fingertips up along the tendons of her neck and into the soft flesh where her skull joined with her neck. Seras had to admit, weird or not, it felt good. She had been tense. Even before joining up with Hellsing and becoming a vampire she had a lot to worry about. Her neck began to relax and she could feel the difference between her back and her neck. She didn't know what had gotten into Sir Integra but she was beginning to hope that it didn't get out before she got to her lower back.

Integra finished with Seras' neck and slid her hands sensuously over Seras' skin down to her shoulders were she began to rub aggressively. Seras had to stifle a moan as the tightness left her shoulders and seemed to bleed away out of her body.

Integra noticed Seras' expression and she smiled. Seras' was pale, soft and cool . She couldn't wait to touch other parts of Seras' body. "How does that feel?" Integra asked.

"Good." Seras said before she could stop herself.

"Excellent. You've been a good little vampire and you deserve a little something for it. You don't back talk me quite like that master of yours."

Seras thought of Alucard. He had said that he had business to take care of elsewhere and would be gone for a few nights. She was supposed to keep out of trouble in the meantime. "No Sir." She said.

Integra's hands traveled down Seras' back rubbing her muscles in just the right spots. Integra worked her way around Seras' bra strap as she moved down rubbing Seras sides and lower back. Seras felt herself begin to relax and her toes and finger curled slightly as Integra's hands tickled her ribs accidentally. _Maybe she just wants to give me a back rub. _ Seras thought. _This is highly irregular but then again what around here isn't? And why should I be so self conscious? We're both women, my bra is still on. We'd be more naked in a locker room and that's perfectly alri..._

"We can't have this in the way now can we?" Integra said unhooking Sera' bra and letting the strap the went across her back fall to the sides. Seras' eyes bulged and her brain scrambled around frantically in an effort to decide on how to react. "Calm down Seras." Integra said as she began to gently rub the middle of Seras' back. "We'd be more naked in a locker room and that would be perfectly proper would it not?"

Integra licked her lips. Seras was being nothing short of obedient. She wondered how far the police girl would let her take this before she offered back talk. Would the fact that she was the girls' master's master make her totally obedient to her commands? _I shouldn't be doing this._ She thought. _This isn't like me at all. I don't much care though. _

She grasped Seras' shoulders and quickly but gently pulled Seras up from her position across the desk and leaned her back into the seat. She then wheeled the chair around to face her. Seras' large, firm breasts seemed to float in front of her. Her nipples were stiff and full and Integra felt the strangest urge to take them into her mouth. Instead she untied the ribbon she wore around her neck and began to undo her collar. "It's a bit warm in her wouldn't you say?"

Seras didn't think it was warm at all but she was too flabbergasted to say anything. "S-sir Integra I don't think…"

"Exactly Seras, you don't think. No offense police girl, but it's my job to do the thinking and it's your responsibility to carry out my will to the best of your ability. Your master would agree."

"Master…" Seras whispered.

"Yes, I'm essentially your master." Integra said smugly as she began to unbutton her shirt. With her shirt off and lying on the desk, she stood in front of Seras in nothing but her white bra that laced up in the front.

Seras blinked. Integra always looked so straight laced and regal, it was strange seeing her in a state of undress. Her long, straight blond hair hung down to just the tops of her breasts, framing her stern features quite nicely. Seras was nearly entranced by the combination of power and femininity exuded by Integra's entire body.

Integra reached out and grabbed Seras' bra off her lap where it had fallen. She tossed it on top of her own discarded shirt and smiled. "Seras', be a dear and undo the front of my bra."

Seras gulped and removed her gloves so she would be able to handle the laces better. _Seems like everyone I know wears gloves around here._ She thought as she reached out and undid the strings that held the front of Integra's bra together. When they had come undone the bra fell open exposing Integra's breasts. Her nipples were also erect and Seras marveled at how round and soft they looked.

"Do me another favor and touch them." Integra said as though issuing an order.

Seras reached out slowly and placed her finger tips on Integra's right breast. Integra frowned slightly and clapped her hand over the back of Seras' forcing her to grab a handful of her tit. Seras was startled slightly but her interest was drawn to the feeling of Integra's warm breast beneath her palm. Integra squeezed the back of Seras' hand forcing her to massage her breast. "Like that." Integra said. "Now the other one."

Seras slowly extended her hand and placed it over Integra's other breast. Slowly she began to stroke it and then grasping it softly. She ran her thumb over the nipple and pinched it softly between her fingers. As she did so, Integra closed her eyes and her breathing became heavier. "That's it Seras, just like that."

Integra opened her eyes and grasped Seras' wrists. She pushed her hands up and back as she stepped forward closer to Seras. She brought her wrists together above her head as though she were shackling her to a wall. "Keep your arms like that." Integra said as she dropped slowly to her knees, running her hands down Seras' bare arms and over her shoulders. She gently nuzzled Seras' right breasts and lightly licked the nipple. Seras took a deep breath, her expanding chest made her breasts look even larger and Integra felt like she could dive into them. The grabbed both of them and pushed them together; pressing her face into where they came together and taking a deep breath of Seras' scent. She then kissed Seras' left breast before taking it into her mouth and rolling her tongue over the surface. With her other hand she gently squeezed Seras' other breast and tried to massage as much as she could of it.

Seras closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Her arms were getting slightly tired but the electric feeling that was traveling up her body through her chest was worth it. She opened her eyes and looked down at Integra who was thoroughly enjoying her hefty bosom. What she couldn't suck she licked and what was too much to lick, she ran her hands appreciatively over. It felt good to have someone pay such loving attention to her breasts, even if it was Sir Integra.

Integra felt like she could spend all night working over Seras' chest but there was so much more she wanted to get to. She began kissing her way up Seras' chest and over her neck. She was on her feet now and leaning into Seras' lap. She nibbled and kissed her neck as she slid her hands back over her shoulders. Seras slowly brought her arms down over Integra's back and slid her bra the rest of the way off. Integra had Seras' earlobe between her teeth when the bra hit the floor. "Did I tell you to lower your arms?" She said softly into Seras' ear.

Seras was breathing heavy and her toes were curling. She didn't want Integra to stop kissing her neck and ear. "No Sir. Sorry Sir."

"You're forgiven." Integra said pulling Seras forward and gently biting the back of her neck. Seras' hair feel across Integra's face and she could smell the flower scented shampoo Seras used. She ran her fingers through Seras' hair and smelled it deeply. "I like your hair Seras." She said.

Seras slid her fingers up through a lock of Integra's hair and let it fall into her own chest. "Yours is nice too." She said. She could see Integra's exposed neck and could hear the blood coursing through it. She doubted Integra would want her blood drank and the thought made her a little ill. Still, Integra had a nice looking neck and it was close enough to kiss. Seras decided that if this was how it was going to be she might as well go along with it. She turned her head slightly and softly kissed Integra's neck. She couldn't get over how warm Integra's flesh was compared to her own. It smelled sweet as well. She knew that it was the blood that made it smell so good.

Integra smiled as she felt Seras kiss her neck. She pulled back from Seras and looked down at her. She grabbed the back of her head and drew her in towards her breasts. Seras opened her mouth and enveloped Integra's right breast. She took as much of it into her mouth as she could and slid her tongue around the nipple and over the surface of the breast itself. Integra closed her eyes and let out a small moan. She held Seras' head tight to her chest leaving her only enough slack to shift to her other breast.

Integra looked down at Seras as she sucked on one of her nipples. She could feel a kind of electricity shoot through her body as Seras licked and sucked. Her panties were now quite moist and she suddenly remembered that she still had work to do. She forced Seras away from her breast and tilted her head up. Seras was surprised at first but then looked back up at Integra eagerly as her lips descended to meet her own. They touched briefly before Integra shot her tongue into Seras' mouth, forcing her own tongue back and shoving it around inside her mouth. Integra began exploring every corner of Seras' mouth. Seras tried to thrust her tongue back into Integra's mouth but when she tried she had it forced back in.

Integra dropped down to her knees and undid the fastenings on Seras' skirt. With a fierce tug that nearly pulled her out of the chair, Integra yanked off the skirt. Seras was wearing some cheap pink panties that looked awfully thin. Integra looked up at Seras. Seras was breathing heavy, her mouth slightly agape. Integra smiled evilly and grabbed the strip of cloth covering Seras' crotch. She ripped Seras' panties off with a stiff yank and threw the remains on the ground. Seras kept the hair on her pussy short and Integra removed her glasses, setting them on the desk next to the computer. She grabbed Seras' well formed thighs and ran her tongue up Seras' slit. Seras' legs came together slightly around Integra's head and her toes curled. Integra began slowly licking Seras' clitoris in big circles. As her tongue picked up speed she tightened her circles ending by thrusting her tongue deep inside Seras.

Seras moaned loudly as she gripped the arm rests on the chair. The chair squeaked slightly as Seras' hips began to thrust forward in time with Integra's tongue. She could feel a tension in her loins as Integra worked her tongue around inside her and squeezed her inner thighs. Integra began to move her tongue in wide, fast circles inside Seras. She then slid her tongue up and over her clit again, pressing her tongue down on it hard as she licked. The tension Seras felt building has climbed steadily and now it felt as though she were about to burst. When Integra drew her clit in past her lips and sucked on it, the dam broke and Seras cried out in ecstasy. Her hands gripped the chair hard enough to leave finger marks in the wood and she drew her legs in as her toes curled.

Integra didn't stop licking as Seras came. She began licking harder as Seras began to thrust harder with her hips. Seras was breathing loud and fast in an effort not to scream too loud. Despite her efforts a series of loud moans escaped her lips as she continued to come. After what felt like long time Seras finally let out aloud sigh and slumped in the chair. She gently ran her hand over the top of Integra's head and closed her eyes.

Integra stood up and caught her breath. She looked down at Seras splayed out in her office chair. She noticed the finger marks Seras had clawed into the wood and frowned. She would have to get a new chair and find some way to hide the marks or at least explain them. She pulled her hair back behind her shoulders and took Seras' hand. She led Seras up out of the chair and stood her off to the side. Seras' legs wobbled slightly and she used Integra's shoulders for balance. Integra undid the button on her pants and slid them down along with her panties. She sat down in the chair as Seras dropped to her knees before her. Integra smiled and rubbed her clitoris gently as she watched Seras try to collect herself. "Whenever you're ready police girl." Integra said.

Seras looked at Integra's mostly naked body and crawled toward her. She nuzzled Integra's flat stomach and ran her tongue down her navel and over her clitoris. Integra stiffened slightly as Seras began to run her tongue gently through her slit. She slid her hands up over Integra's thighs and slid them back to grasp her hips. Integra placed her hands on top of Seras' head and cradled it there as Seras worked. Integra allowed a wide smile to spread across her face. She had been wanting this kind of pleasure since she didn't know when. _Since I drank that tea._ She thought idly. As Seras began rolling her tongue firmly over Integra's clit all stray thoughts were obliterated as an exquisite energy began to rapidly build inside her. Integra bit her lip to keep from crying out but she couldn't stifle a series of short moans that kept time with Seras' tongue thrusts. Her toes curled back and she wrapped her things tight around Seras' head. Seras began to lick deeper and harder, harder than Integra thought was possible. Her soft warm tongue seemed to push waves of pleasure into her and it wiggled and thrust its way through the folds of Integra's warm slit.

Integra realized that she was going to take far less time to come than Seras. The tense heat that had built up inside her welled up like lava from a volcano and spilled out into the rest of her with tremendous force. She let out one loud short moan before reigning it in and keeping the volume of her moans down. She grasped the top of Seras' head tightly and continued to orgasm as Seras kept up her tongue work. Just as Integra thought she was on the verge of stopping, another wave of pleasure would well up out of nowhere and overtake her. Her moans became faster and sharper as she continued to orgasm. Seras seemed to intensify her licking the more Integra squirmed and moaned.

Finally after what seemed like forever Integra went limp and relaxed back in her chair. Seras looked up from between her legs and smiled. "Mission accomplished?"

Integra nodded. "Mission accomplished. Dismissed."

Seras stood up and put her clothes back on. She stood in front of Integra quietly not sure if she should say something. She decided that it would be best to leave and simply let things be as they may. As she turned she stopped at the sound of Integra's voice. "Don't forget your underwear." Integra said pulling up her own pants and buttoning them. She motioned to the floor with her foot at Seras' ruined panties as she put her shirt back on.

"Oh." Seras said picking up the shredded garment. She balled them up and stuck them in her pocket. "If that's all then."

"One more thing." Integra said.

Seras stopped and turned. Integra was nearly dressed again. "What is it?"

"Take that tea tray down to the kitchens." Seras nodded and picked up the tray along with Integra's cup. She was at the door when Integra called her name. "Oh and Seras,"

Seras turned. "Yes?"

"Don't mention this to Alucard."

**The End.**


End file.
